A typical brushless motor has a stator core, a stator winding, a rotor, etc. The stator core includes a ring yoke and a number of teeth extending inwardly from the ring yoke. A winding passage is formed between adjacent teeth. The stator winding is wound about the teeth and is disposed in the winding passages.
In order to insulate the stator winding from the stator core, the stator further includes two insulating frames. The two insulating frames are assembled on the stator core to cover the axial end portions of the stator core, thereby insulating the two axial end portions of the stator core. Moreover, a number of insulating papers are provided to cover inner surfaces of the winding passages to insulate the inner surfaces of the winding passages from the stator winding.
However, this prior structure does not increase a creepage distance between the stator winding and the stator core, which is an important measure of insulation safety, thus an insulation property between stator winding and the stator core has not been improved.
Hence there is a desire for an electric motor with a stator assembly having an improved creepage distance.